CSL has completed the installation and enhancement of DAOS (Data Acquisition Operating System), a flexible control and data acquisition system, for Drs. William Hagins and Shuko Yoshikami, LCP, NIADDK. DAOS wa adapted and extended to accommodate the special hardware and operating conditions in use in their laboratory. Additions include support for the CSV11 counter/timer board designed by CSL, a dual channel stepping motor controller board, and a simple digital-to-analog converter. Enhancements were also made that permit the simultaneous use of multiple high-speed analog-to-digital converters (ADCs).